Artemis's Secret
by Thalicoforever3.14
Summary: What is Artemis hiding? What does Athena know? Will the hunt find out? T because it's my first story. Please review need tips.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters. Rick Riordan owns PJ&O. Not Me!

Artemis had a secret burning inside of her. She knew it would come out sooner or later when the Hunt noticed her upset stomach. But the thought of telling the girls made her even sicker. Artemis knew she had to keep it, or her reputation would be ruined. She decided to tell them when the time was right.

The time came way too soon. Two days later she had to run to the bathroom twice during breakfast, and her lieutenant Thalia figured her out. "You're pregnant aren't you?" she asked. Artemis sighed. "Yes. But, I am like Athena. Only instead of being born like Athena's are, I get pregnant for real. Please call the rest of the Hunt." Thalia ran around the campsite gathering all the hunters to the main tent.

"As you all know, I wasn't feeling well this morning. I want you to know it is because I am pregnant. It was made like Athena's brain children, only I get pregnant. Don't worry whether it is a boy or girl, I will accept it." As the goddess finished her speech, the girls around her were quietly staring at her, hoping her pregnancy won't be weird for them.

Up on Olympus, Zeus was as red as Cerberus's ball. "WHO TOLD ARTEMIS HOW TO HAVE CHILDREN LIKE ATHENA?" he yelled to the council. Athena sheepishly raised her hand. "She wanted a child very bad, but did not want to get pregnant the normal way. I told her how I have mine and she decided to give it a try. She found a man named Grant Minting and followed my instructions." Zeus was silent and stormed out of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thalicoforever3.14 here! Thank you Known-As-Rome for the review and LifesucksJK for reading.**

**Here is chapter 2. I do not own PJ&O Rick Roirdan does. :( **

* * *

The next few months were chaos for Artemis. Zeus, after her pregnancy was revealed, came down and yelled at her like she was 16 and pregnant. "YOU CAN'T JUST GET PREGNANT WITH SOME RANDOM DUDE'S KID! I MEAN COME ON!" He obviously was spending too much time with Apollo and Hermes.

"Dad you used to have a whole heck load of kids too. So why is one kid who will be magically born such a problem?" Artemis had to stick up for herself. She may be pregnant but she doesn't take any crap! Zeus was about to speak when Hera popped in. "Honey, she is right. She can have one kid to enjoy. I mean you have had a lot of kids." After about 2 hours of constant fighting, Zeus relented. Hera looked overjoyed. "Up top sistah!" Hera shouted loud enough to get weird looks from a few Hunters who had heard. With that settled Artemis braced herself for her 9 long months.

* * *

Then came the horrible parts of the pregnancy. She handled the morning sickness very well. Everyday a Huntress would help soothe her stomach and hold back her hair so she could get sick. Then came the mood swings. One day, a new girl missed and Artemis shot an arrow at the poor girls head. The girl ran away crying, which caused Artemis to cry too. And when the other girls tried to comfort her, she got mad at them and said, "I am not a child, do not fuss over me." Her feet and stomach swelled to the point where she couldn't hunt. They decided not to find the gender of the child until it was born.

Soon, she was very big and almost ready to give birth. She was supervising archery when Harmony needed her assistance making a blanket for the child. Artemis slowly got up and made her way to Harmony. On her way there she felt a strange sensation, almost like wetting your pants. Then the pains came. "THALIA! GET ME TO THE INFIRMIRY NOW! THE BABY IS ON ITS WAY!" That was when all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**I will try to update once more tomorrow morning before I leave town. Yours in awesomeness, Thalicoforever3.14!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup'! Ready for chapter 3?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&O. It's really sad and true. Rick Roirdan owns them.**

* * *

At the infirmary, Artemis was in pain. _I am never going through this again! _After a while, Apollo came in to help. "Hello little sis. How are you feeling?" Apollo was always the annoying one. "I feel like I am going to rip your head off if you call me little sis one more time," Artemis replied through clenched teeth. Apollo did some exams. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the baby is on its way. The bad news is it will take a while before you are ready to push." _ This day just keeps getting better and better._

Finally, the baby was ready to come into this world. Artemis put all her godly power into delivering, when the baby came. The young newborn cried out. Hera proudly announced the news. "Artemis has delivered a baby boy!"

Artemis was about to rejoin the hunters, when her twin stared off into space for 10 minutes. Artemis watched as he turned to her for he knew the child's name. "Arty, you're not going to believe this, but your baby is Percy Jackson." That is when her world went black.

When Artemis came to, she thought, '_It was just a bad dream. I must have passed out after delivering.' _She looked at Apollo with a look that said, '_It was just a dream right?' _His face, however, said no. "We have to have Poseidon give him a blessing that overrides your power, then have Hecate send him back in time with a note to Sally. It's the only way." Artemis looked at her child, sad that he must endure sadness in his life.

**How was that twist? I couldn't wait until tomorrow so I just had to update twice today. I was going to stop at his naming but I didn't want to be mean. I'll give virtual cookies to any reviewers! Toodles! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are virtual cookies for: LIFESUCKSJK! (::) (::) (::)**

**Snack on those while reading this chapter. As always, I haven't bought PJ&O from Rick Riordan. :(**

* * *

As I am preparing the note, Hecate prepares the portal. Poseidon gives his blessing and I say good bye to my precious child. As I send him back, my eyes get all misty. The portal fades, and so does my child. I go back to Olympus to my father who wants to speak to me. "Artemis, I realize your chance at having a child was ruined and you are sad. But, I do not want you to have another child like Percy for as long as he may live. I tried to protest, but being the king of Olympus, he won.

"Swear on the Styx!" he yelled. "I, Artemis, goddess of the moon, swear that I will not have another child for as long as Percy Jackson may live." Thunder boomed and the deal was sealed. I went back to my tent at the camp and wept.

**Sorry it's short, but the next will be from Percy's POV. I'll be gone for a few days. I'll update as soon as I get back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Disclaimer: being me and not Rick Riordan, I do not own PJ&O. :(**

Percy's POV

I came home after we saved Artemis and I told mom the whole story. She looked at me with a sad face. "Percy, I have something to tell you. Artemis is your real mother. She gave birth to you in the future and had Hecate send you back in time to me. Poseidon put a blessing on you so you wouldn't cause too much attention. I'm so sorry. But, I love you as a son." I digested that. I ran to my room and cried. My whole life was a lie! Eventually, I accepted who I was.

Time Skip: On Calypso's island

Percy's POV

When Calypso gave me the moon lace I knew she knew who my real mom was. I went to Camp Half-Blood and finished my quest. Then I went home and planted my flower. I stared at it, thinking it thrives because of my mother. I smiled at the thought. When I saw my "dad" next, I told him what I knew. We talked for a while. He said he was proud of his adopted son.

**Yay! Percy found out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: PJ&O is not owned by me. Last chapter!**

Year: 2023

Percy POV

I snuck into the Hunter's camp using Annabeth's Yankee's cap. I went to the tent that Artemis was in. I watched her hold little baby me and hear who I was. I saw her say good bye to me one last time. I snuck away to Olympus. Artemis had to swear not to have another kid for as long as I live. She was having a hard life.

I went home and finally told Annabeth my secret. She was shocked and almost fainted. I told her everything I saw today. Annabeth fainted this time. I revived her using my socks. Our children came when they heard her fall.

"Is mommy goin to be okay?" our youngest, Luke, asked. "She will be after this." I kissed her on the lips. "This totally makes up for what you told me today" Annabeth said.

Time skip- 2074

Percy POV

This is it. The day I will join Annabeth. The day the fates snip my string. My pair of socks are finished. I lean in to Luke and say, "Tell Artemis that she can have another child" and I slowly fade away.

The End

**Yay! Happy ending and Artemis can have another kid!**


End file.
